Day by Day: Anthology
by TheObfuscator
Summary: A brief Anthology spanning across different times and characters in my Day by Day AU DayByDayAU! A radically changed Remnant that's been shaken by a pair of sisters who've usurped the power hierarchy of the Vale Criminal Underground in record time. Who are these two sisters and what are their effects on the rest of Remnant? We'll find out soon enough as their influence rises!
1. Pinnacle, Invincible, Paragon: Solitude

**Day by Day: Pinnacle, Invincible, Paragon: Solitude**

"Nor does she rejoice in victory.  
How could she rejoice in victory  
and delight in the slaughter of men?

She enters a battle gravely,  
with sorrow and with great compassion,  
as if she were attending a funeral" -Lao Tsu

Here we are at the end of the Grand Finals of the Under 17 Huntsman (in Training) Tournament of Mistral. Let's all give a big round of applause to the new 3 time consecutive current champion, the Indomitable "Goddess of Victory" Pyrrha Nikos!

*Insert classic thunderous applause and cheering here*

Now Miss Nikos, please come to the podium for your victory speech!

Walking up to the podium on the stage in the middle of the colosseum, Pyrrha smiled and waved like she had for the past 4 years, a champion and paragon of humbleness. "I'd like to thank my family, friends and fans for their support. Also to all of my opponents, I appreciate each fight we had and wish the best of luck next year, let us all strive for together to better ourselves and to achieve greatness; that is all."

Bowing then walking off stage to the stadium tunnels, Pyrrha walked in silence until she reached her family car. Her parents beamed at her and once again congratulated her. Starting up the modest family car, her father called out to Pyrrha as she approached. "Your coach is dealing with the reporters dear, he knows how much you hate interviews, do you want to go home? Or go out for dinner? Celebrate with your friends?"

"Home please" Pyrrha answered her father politely, as she always would, as she only could. No longer walking like a champion but instead lazily strolling towards her parents, wistfully watching the fading sunset. The ride home was in complete silence. This happened all too often for the Nikos family; Fame, Glory and Victory always seemed to befall upon Pyrrha, thrusting her into stardom and gaining social status. After the becoming champion a second time, many companies started to realize that she had momentum and started offering sponsorships and commercials. She of course always personally refused, but accepted several of them out of obligation and publicity sake.

Arriving home, the Nikos family made their way to the front door. Before Pyrrha stepped through the door, she abruptly stopped. "Mother, Father, I've made a decision."

Turning around, her mother hesitantly inquired. "A decision? What kind of decision? Have you decided to go for a fourth win? You'd already made the history books by having 3 runs in a row without a single defeat in spars or official matches."

"I have decided…. That if I win next year's tournament…" Pyrrha struggled to continue

"I'll apply to Beacon. And if accepted, I'll attend Beacon." She finally uttered out.

Silence permeated the air… Her father stared at her, mouth slightly agape. The culture of Mistral were very traditional. Everyone upheld long standing traditions and valued honor, family and legacy. For those who wanted to leave Mistral, even for study, were seen as outcasts, the ones who abandoned the duty of representing and upholding the honor of Mistral. Mistral. Home to the most respected warriors for their integrity, and home to many cultural and technological inventions.

Her mother's response was instant "Very well, I accept." Sighing softly she continued her conditions. "Wherever you go, you'll always be my star, as long as you uphold your own code, I'll allow you free reign to do whatever you please."

Her father however, looked out the door at the quickly fading sunset and leaned against the door frame sighing heavily he began his reply "I accept also… Although on the inside I always knew this was coming, I dreaded the day that you would tell us. But, I think we all realize that Mistral does not have much more to offer, Vale and Beacon has a very interesting culture and especially an interesting collection of fighters. I hope you can become stronger and wiser once you get in. I wish you luck upon your endeavors my dear daughter."

Bowing deeply, Pyrrha stepped through the door now having her parents' approval. Vigor now in her step she felt purpose once again. To venture into a new land and find true comrades. Ones that care for her and not for her accomplishments, ones that not seek to rely on her strengths but to cover her weaknesses. Ones that would complete her; Ones that will finally bring her happiness. 


	2. The Things That Pass

**Day by Day: The Things That Pass**

Lilac eyes flicker open, peering at the blankness that was the pasty painted ceiling.

"Uncle Qrow?" Squeaked out Yang, but the only response was silence.

Looking around at what she recognized as an infirmary room at the combat school her Uncle taught at, Signal. Closing her eyes, she let out the breath she subconsciously was holding in. Realizing that she, and more importantly Ruby were both alive after her disastrous adventure, Yang turned her head to the side. A letter upon a nearby dresser? With Signal's Insignia no less. Yang tentatively got up and shakily walked over to the dresser. Flipping it over, she saw one of the things she dreaded most: her Uncle's Official Seal. Tearing the top of the envelope off, Yang hastily read what was written

"My beloved niece, you've done something very stupid, and because of that stupidity you'll be immediately enrolled in Signal in two weeks. I'll be homeschooling Ruby while you are taking official schooling. You are to arrive at my office tomorrow at 0500 for preliminary screening and training. I don't know how or what you're feeling, but to better equip yourself to pursue the things you want is what is needed now. Be ready, Be Cunning, Have Strength, for these are the things that pass.

-With love, Uncle Qrow"

After rereading the letter several times, Yang finally laid the letter back onto the dresser. Walking towards the window, and gazing towards the night sky, Yang thought to herself

"Be Cunning, Have Strength, these are The Things that Pass" Yang repeated the mantra in her head. " Guess I'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

The alluring smell of cookies that permeated the air turned a switch from off to on in Ruby's head. She instantly rose from her cot and groggily looked around for the source of the smell. She rested her half open eyes on her Uncle Qrow who was holding up a plate with a pile of cookies. Instantly devouring half of the cookies, she finally realized where she was and started to blab out rapid fire questions, mouth filled with unswallowed cookie mush. Attempting to swallow the cookie mush in her mouth and failing horribly, she was cut off by her Uncle's hand in the air

"Ruby, you're at Signal right now, your sister has put both her life and your life in danger and is now receiving punishment. I'll be personally homeschooling you, but once Yang graduates Signal, I unfortunately cannot take care of either of you. Because I need to go on a mission."

Ruby slowly nodded her head, taking in the information.

"So... will you promise to come back Uncle Qrow? Are you sure you'll come back?" Ruby never wanted to hear anything similar to "Going out for a mission, be back soon" ever again. Not after her mother uttered those words years ago.

"No... I can assure you I will return, but I can't make you a promise, for there is uncertainty in everything Ruby." Qrow responded. "Uncertainty is something we can't control, and thus is something we must live with."

"What does this homeschooling mean Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in an adorable fashion only a little kid could do.

"It means you get to pick your favorite things to learn, and I get to help you, being a teacher at Signal also gives me, and by extension you, access to its resources. Resources such as its armory and blacksmithing area." explained Qrow

Before Qrow could even finish his sentence, Ruby immediately squealed "OH EM GEE, I GET TO FINALLY MAKE MY OWN WEAPON! The extension of ourselves! Our mechanical counterpart! One of the conduits of our souls!"

As Crow watched the energized Ruby start bouncing around the room faster and faster, almost turning into a blur, her little mouth going off about all the weapon designs and cool things she wanted to make; all of the weapons she wanted to try. Qrow somberly wondered what his two little nieces would do after he would have to "Go for a mission and be back soon" just like Summer had to do.


	3. Preview - What Stands Above All?

What Stands Above All? Anthology Chapter 3 Preview

"Same thing as always sister, more and more business. This time it has to deal with 2 high profile and highly influential persons in the underworld, they have serious backing, influence and power. It's rumored that they have direct control over 30% of Vale's Underground and heavy influence on half of the rest. The only way we even secured this meeting is because of joint connections through the White Fang in addition to leaked military contacts and a certain 'gentlemanly thief'. Oh, I almost forgot, one of those Winchester scum should be here too."

"Winter, not all of their family are scum, they're just… they're whole family is weird. I mean, their family motto is, 'Today's a good day to die' for Oum's sake. They're whole history is just like ours.. blood money and innovation"

"I see the cat has started to rub off on you"

"I know you know I heard that"

AN

Summer Accounting classes are intense, sorry! Will have full chapter out by Saturday


End file.
